Not Just Ramen
by Jinxed22
Summary: Kiba meet's a girl, they befriend each other. But Kiba has to go through a lot, since he has never had a girl friend like that...
1. Chapter 1

**Another Kiba fic, 'cause let's face it. Kiba is mine XD He may have been created by Masashi Kishimoto, but I am still Kiba's girlfriend y.y Heh heh xD PM if you wanna fight me about this...anyway!**

**I hope you enjoy, also, Hana is ME just so you know, and yeah...please enjoy the first chapter of "Was it just ramen"**

**:{P**

****War**ning: No swearing, and yes I wrote "dog" not "god" purposely!**

**Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own Naruto, but I AM Kiba's girlfriend in here *points to head/heart***

* * *

><p>Kiba walked down to the beach, and pulled his black pants up to his knees slowly. He smiled at the warm sunlight on his face and kicked his shoes of and sunk his toes into the golden sand. He heard a bark and smiled at Akamaru, waving the loyal dog over.<p>

If people saw Kiba in these early mornings, they would call him strange. He was calm and gently, and often liked to draw in the sand and think…actually think. Kiba didn't bounce into the action all the time like people thought.

He wasn't just an annoying dog. That's how his new friend Hana saw him.

The girl walked over, her mousey-brown coloured her bobbing on her shoulders. If was a coincidence she had the same name as his sister, but at least that way he could remember it!

"Hey Hana!" He called, his voice soft. Hana smiled and ran over, wrapping her arms around Kiba in a friendly way and nuzzling into his shoulder. Kiba smiled and returned the hug gratefully, slipping his arms around her waist gently.

Finally they pulled away, and Hana smiled at him, shading her eyes from the rising sun. "Hey Kiba," she said softly, punching him gently in the shoulder. "You're here early!" She laughed. Kiba felt a pink haze spread over his cheeks and shrugged, sitting down in the sand and taking off his jacket for Hana to sit on.

"I wanted to, I guess, see you…" he said, smiling at her and closing one eye from the sun.

Hana sat down on his jacket, and moved closer, leaning on Kiba's shoulder. The two had only been friends for a week or two, and they never really met during the day as each of them were busy. But every second day that met at the beach in the mornings, sometimes they carried on till about 10AM and had ice-cream.

"Thanks" she replied happily. Kiba gave a slight sigh and loo ked back down at her, he blinked slowly and gently started to plat her hair.

Kiba had been reading up on stuff that girl's liked, and he hoped, just HOPED that is was making Hana like him more.

"So, Hana…I was, well…w-wondering…" he said. _Dog dam it…._ He swore in his head. "Do you wanna come over or something? Or me to yours…or movies, or…shopping or-" he blabbed on.

"Kiba, you're blabbing." She laughed, "But sure! I'd love to go somewhere with you!" She said, smiling up at him again.

"Oh…g-good…" Kiba said, trying and failing to pull over from her smoky blue eyes. "Where…and w-when should we meet?" He asked. _I'M STUTTERING? Since when do _I_ stutter?_ He asked himself.

Hana smiled at him again, she quite liked the boy. He was funny, handsome, friendly, loved animals and was such a gentle man to her! He bought the ice-cream, helped her over puddles, carried her bag – not to mention that it was heavy, and filled with books.

"We can go tomorrow if you like, how about we meet at the Ichiraku Ramen shop?" She asked, getting up. Kiba gave a nod to her and she giggled at him. "Good, it's a date! Seeya Kib!" She called, waving and running off.

"Ichiraku's Ramen…DOG DAM IT!" He grumbled. "Naruto's sure to be there...dam, what if he ruins it all!" Kiba groaned, lying on the sand. Akamaru padded closer and licked his face, then barked some help.

"I'm gonna go Akamaru…I will do it…" he muttered to the dog, pulling him down next to him and cuddling up. He closed his eyes and his mind filled with images of the girl. "Ahh…she's so…you know?" He asked the dog. Akamaru shook his head and flicked his ears, then rested his snout on his paw's and closed his eyes.

Kiba smiled and moved his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and smiling happily. Then it hit him in the face.

He was going with a girl.

Not just a girl, the one he liked.

He was going, with the girl he liked to eat ramen.

Whoa…

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please comment! There will be more chapters if I get enough comments!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy second chapter up! I would like more comments then last time…but I get what I get, I guess :/ Please enjoy! **

**Warning: Slight mention of being turned on, and flirting...and girl's menstruation cycles~ or periods**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Naruto**

**Also, thank you for so much inspiration in and PM's and awesomeness with help! Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Kiba walked down to the ramen shop, and saw Naruto sitting with Hana.<p>

_Wait._

_Naruto, was sitting with, Hana? _

The brunette walked over and sat down on a stool, _I'm going to seriously _**kill **_that blonde haired boy, thinking he can steal my new friend that was a girl, my _**girlfriend**_ technically speaking._ The boy narrowed my eyes at the two, when suddenly Naruto turned his happy face towards him.

"Hey Kiba! This is-" Kiba growled and cut him off, putting his hand over Naruto's mouth. _Stupid blonde haired fool…_

"Hana, yeah I know…" I said. "Hey Hana" he added, his voice coming out as a low snarl. _Geez, sometimes I am over sensitive. But really, that girl is the first real friend I had, someone who keeps her promises and talks to me. She is also quite attractive, for a female that isn't Inuzuka... My mum will go hay wire once she finds out I like a girl who- wait, who said I like her?_

"Kiba?" Hana asked, for the second or maybe third time. "Hello, Kiba? Are you alright?" She asked. Kiba looked back at her and shrugged, the worry in her voice bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah fine…hey, did you order already?" Kiba asked, starting to walk off. There was a sigh as she padded after him.

"Well, you certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" she muttered. "So, what's up? Why are you snappy…and…" she shrugged and moved closer to him. His body stiffened, not purposely…but it did, especially when her hand slinked around his hand and she gazed up at him.

_I have a bad feeling about this… _Kiba thought, just before Hana replied. "You're not jealous that I was talking to another boy, are you?"

A small smirk crossed across Hana's face and she leant up, kissing Kiba's cheek quickly as the boy blushed red. "So anyway, what ramen would you like? l-"

Hana was about to finish with "I'll pay" but Kiba cut her off;_ of course I will keep my gentle-man-leness around her_ he thought, the blush disappearing as well as the tense-ness in his body. "I'll pay" He finished, giving a slight smile, which she, to his liking, returned.

Then the moment was spoiled, by the annoying blonde idiot [To Kiba's Point of View] that came up behind them. "You'll pay for me to, right Kiba?" He asked. A low growl rose in the brunette's throat and his eye gave a twitch, telling Naruto to back away now if he wanted to live.

Naruto obviously didn't get this warning, and if it were not for the fact Hana had a tight hold on his shirt, he would have lunged at Naruto.

"I'll kill you for ruining this perfect moment…" The boy snarled through his dog like teeth. Hana let out a sigh and pulled Kiba away from the blonde, and then gently, like she was, said to Naruto in a way Kiba never ever could.

"Naruto, would you mind, if you want, leaving me and Kiba for a while? I mean it is fine for you to stay, but I would like some…_alone time_ with him, thanks" she added. The way she said alone time made the brown haired boys heart start beating un-evenly and his hormone full body what she could be meaning.

Which led him to moving his hands to his groin, just in case he were to feel that turned on, he would have to hide something particularly big…not to brag of course.

He looked back at Naruto, who chuckled and nodded, walking off as Kiba turned his face to Hana. "Alone time then, huh?" He teased. A cute pink blush spread over Hana's cheeks and she punched Kiba gently in the shoulder. "Shut up" she chuckled.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Both were padding back along the streets, talking to each other comfortingly, just as Kiba noticed some blood dripping down Hana's leg, just a bit…but still, he couldn't let it go untreated.

"You're bleeding…" he said, taking the bandages from his leg and bending down. Hana blushed crimson '_Oh crap, not now!'_ She said in her head, she blushed again and kinda started to wrap up her thigh, it's not like it would help.

"Erm…Ah, I should go home…" she said. Just as her stomach made a noise, she held it as pain started to ebb at it.

Kiba frowned "Are you alright?" He asked, feeling her temperature.

'_Dammed men! Why don't they understand…' _she though, instead she gave a nod, "Fine, fine…" she lied, she was anything BUT fine at the moment. There she was, with the boy she liked, just as her period decided to come along.

Kiba gave her a slight nod, and picked her up. She gave a yelp, but clung onto him. _'I hope I don't bleed on him…please!' _She begged, letting herself get carried back home. She slid out of Kiba's arms gently and bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, "Just…stuff" she added, blushing again. Kiba gave a nod, even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah yeah, it's fine…I completely understand." He assured her, even though he did not understand one bit. "Just call me later, 'kay?" He asked.

Hana gave a nod at him, and thanked him again. "Thanks Kiba…" she said, running inside. Just as she shut the door though, laughter erupted from the bush and Naruto walked out, clutching his stomach from laughter, a shy Hinata padded out of the bush after him.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, they knew something he didn't…he could smell it. "What?" He asked, turning his eyes to meet Hinata.

Naruto bit his lip and giggled, "Tell him what you told me Hinata" he said, smirking slightly. Hinata gave a slight nod and walked over to Kiba, whispering what had happened to Hana in his ear.

"WHAT? That's crazy!" Kiba said, pulling away from Hinata. "So your telling me, girl's bleed when their cut…but, they also bleed when they're NOT CUT?" He asked, Naruto gave a nod,

"Yeah…it's strange, I know" Naruto muttered. Hinata rolled her eyes, and spoke up again.

"Kiba, she's gonna be bleeding for around 5 days, lay off the walking and do more of the sitting…also make sure you get her stuff that she needs, and let her sit down…" he said. Kiba gave a nod, getting it, okay. He wouldn't mess up now, he wouldn't…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Did you like? Please review, or flame or whatever!**


End file.
